<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Delicate Operation by Meatball42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606368">A Delicate Operation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42'>Meatball42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rare Pairs [167]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers Academy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bechdel Test Pass, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Orgasms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jan wants to break her record. Natasha's job is to make it go smoothly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natasha Romanov/Janet Van Dyne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rare Pairs [167]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/365729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvel Femslash Drabble Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Delicate Operation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts">flipflop_diva</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jan buried her face in the pillow, shuddering with her orgasm. The tears didn’t look happy.</p><p>Natasha laid down beside her and drew the blankets up around them, wrapping Jan up tight in her arms.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Jan tucked her face into Natasha’s neck, still shaking. “I’m… I’m okay. We can keep going for five.”</p><p>Natasha shook her head carefully. “This isn’t a battle. We can break your record another day.” She kissed Jan’s forehead and shushed her until Jan sighed and sank into Natasha’s embrace.</p><p>Jan dozed and woke up smiling again. Natashe couldn’t remember being more proud.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>